


My Stomach Hurts

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: AU where Lukas got shot in the stomach.~This was my first fic ever and I think it was inspired by a post on tumblr ??? Maybe ???





	

It had been three days since the shooting. Three days of Philip sitting by Lukas' bed, pacing around the room, and curling up on the uncomfortable chair and sleeping. He swears he'd been their longer than Lukas' own dad.

Lukas woke up to fingers running up and down his arms. He blinked his eyes open and smiled, seeing Philips silhouette. 

"Hey.." 

Philip perked up, smiling when he saw Lukas was awake. The mood quickly changed. He slapped his arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Lukas grabbed Philips hands, laughing. "What was that for?"

"You freaking scared the shit out of me! Don't ever do that again!" Philip pulled his hands away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, right, sorry, my bad I won't get shot again." Lukas replied, rolling his eyes, scooting over. "Come lay with me, asshole."

There was a smirk playing on Philips lips when he climbed into the hospital bed with Lukas. He was careful not to put too much weight on him as he pressed his face to Lukas' neck and pressed his body against Lukas'.

"Missed you." Philips words were muffled.

Lukas nodded, running his fingers through Philips hair. "I'd miss me too." He grinned.  
Philip slapped his chest. "Let me be sappy, my boyfriend almost died." He froze, listening to Lukas' heart beat. 

They never decided on a title. They never even talked about it. It was just there and they were just them, but in Philips mind it was finally perfect and they were finally together and he let it slip.

"Don't call me that." Lukas mumbled.

Philip sat up, nodding, thinking about when they first kissed. How bad it started. "Sorry.."

Lukas pulled him back down, kissing his head. "I didn't even ask you out." He grinned, pressing his chin to the top of Philips head.

"You're right." Philip peeked up at him. "You better do it soon, guys are lining up."

"Oh, yeah?" Lukas grinned, rubbing Philips arm.

Philip nodded, kissing Lukas' neck, rubbing his chest through his hospital gown.  
Minutes passed of comfortable silence, the two boys just enjoying each others company.

"Philip?"

"Hm." Philip hummed, pulling himself even closer to Lukas.

"My stomach hurts." 

Philip shot up quickly, looking for the nurse button. "Did the stitches open up?" He glanced back down at Lukas' stomach. There was no blood.

"No, Phili-" 

"Well you got shot no fucking shot it would hurt." Philip mumbled, calming down, laying back down in Lukas' arms.

"Would you shut up?" Lukas chuckled, laying his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.  
Philip nodded, closing his eyes, trying to tune out the beeping of the monitors, trying to make himself believe Lukas would be okay.

"I meant... you know.." Lukas tried, sighing.

"You meant what?"

"You said when you're in love your stomach hurts." Lukas explained, turning his gaze down to Philip.

Philip stared at him with wide eyes. 

"It's that kind of hurt.."

"So you're saying.. you love.. me?" Philip said softly, leaning closer.

"Yeah.. I am." Lukas smiled, kissing him softly.

Philip smiled, sitting up, kissing back, running his fingers through Lukas' hair. "Was that your way of asking me out?"

Lukas was silent. "Shut up."

Philip laughed, straddling Lukas, reaching down next to the bed, pulling out his Polaroid camera.

"Oh come on." Lukas tried to cover the lens. "Not right now, I look like death."

"We just had a moment."

"We have moments every day, Philip."

"But this one was you telling me you loved me." Philip peeked out from behind the camera, flashing his big brown puppy dog eyes down at Lukas.

Lukas groaned. "Fine, one picture, and that's it."

The camera had already clicked while he was mid sentence.

"I want one with you." Lukas said softly, reaching for the camera.

Philip gasped, grinning. 

"What was that, Lukas?" 

"God, don't make say it again."

"Lukas, what did you say?"

Lukas stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "I want a picture with you.. it's not that big of a deal."

"Awh, you're so sappy."

"Shut up." He grabbed the camera, pulling Philip down next to him.

"I love you." Philip grabbed the hospital gown, tugging Lukas closer, kissing his cheek.

Lukas rolled his eyes, taking the picture. "Love you, too."


End file.
